


Valentine’s, uh, Eve

by sillyideas



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Universe, F/M, M/M, Somewhat Fluffy, no explicit romance, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: February 13th, 201X. You do not have a partner, nor do you have any flowers to give a hypothetical partner. You do, however, have the owner of the local flower shop.





	Valentine’s, uh, Eve

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is based off an unfinished fic of mine for a completely different fandom. also involved the reader visiting a florist the day before valentines. however i associate that fandom w Bad Memories nowadays so... asgore time

Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, and pretty much all of Hometown has been scrambling to Flower King to buy bouquets. It makes you happy to see a local business doing so well (even if it's technically due to the store having a monopoly…? Oh well.) 

You, personally, blow into the shop at around 6, to see a familiar boss monster closing up shop for the day. 

“Hi, Mr. Dreemurr,” you greet with a smile. 

He greets you by name -- Mr. Dreemurr knows everybody in Hometown by name; it’s really kind of sweet. “Would you like to buy some flowers? I do not have much left, what with today being such a busy day, but I am sure I could find something for you.” 

“Sure, I’ll buy something.” Really, you don't want or need flowers, but you feel bad taking up his time and not giving him any money in return.

“Alright, then. What would you like? I can put together a bouquet for you,” he offers as he walks back to his usual spot behind the register. 

You shrug. You weren't expecting to be put on the spot; you didn't have anything in mind. “Uh, a dozen red roses? I-I mean, if you have any left. That’s probably a really popular request, huh.”

“Ah, you do not need to worry about that. I stocked more than enough roses for today.” A playful glint shines in his eye as he adds, “I had enough foresight to plan ahead  _ that _ much.” 

You chuckle a little. “Right, right, of course. How much will it be?” 

He produces a bouquet from underneath the counter and sets it down. “70 gold.” 

You reach into your pockets, and… oh. Your face pales. You don't have 70 gold on you. 

“...Would you like a discount?” He gives a warm, somewhat teasing smile. “Seventy gold off?” 

“Oh, no -- I couldn't take these for free, Mr. Dreemurr! If you really wanna give ‘em to me, I can have the money here tomorrow.” 

“I do insist you take these, but if you  _ must _ , then I will be glad to see you tomorrow.” 

You smile a bit nervously as you take the flowers in your hands. “I assure you, I’ll have the money.” He dips his head in an acknowledging nod. 

“Happy Valentine’s, uh, Eve, Mr. Dreemurr. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 


End file.
